deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sub-Zero/Bio
Kuai Liang, codename Sub-Zero, former codename Tundra, former cyborg designation LK-52O, is a cyromancer and Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. He's also the younger brother of Bi-Han, the first Sub-Zero and rival to Scorpion. After Bi-Han died at the hands of Scorpion and failing his mission to kill Shang Tsung, Kuai Liang took his older brother's codename and was sent to Outworld alongside his close friend Smoke to complete the mission. During their travels, they supported the Earthrealm warriors in their fight against Shao Kahn but were forced to return home empty-handed. Sometime later the Lin Kuei came in the possession of technology which allowed them to turn their members into cyborgs. Sub-Zero, along with Sektor, Cyrax and Smoke, were chosen to be the first of the series of cyborgs. Sub-Zero, Smoke, and Cyrax refused though only the first two were able to escape, though Smoke got later captured and went through forced conversion. Now a fugitive from his own clan, Sub-Zero desperately fought to restore his own clan to their old ways while occasionally aiding the warriors of Earthrealm. He also occasionally clashed with his deceased brother who was brought back as a revenant under Quan Chi and now went under the name Noob Saibot. At the battle of the pyramid, Sub-Zero sided with the Forces of Light but died at the hands of Scorpion. In the new timeline created when a desperate Raiden send a message back to his past self, Sub-Zero's life followed the same path up until Smoke's capture by the Lin Kuei, where instead of Smoke, Sub-Zero got captured and cyberized. With the aid of the Earthrealm warriors, he managed to break free from his programming and join them in their fight against the invading Outworld forces, but was killed by an empowered Sindel and turned into a revenant by Quan Chi who removed his cybernetic implants. Later, Sub-Zero created his own Lin Kuei clan and made peace with his Shirai Ryu rival Scorpion. __TOC__ Battle vs. Iceman (by ReyesRebels) Iceman is riding along in the Himilayas, suddenly, he sees a temple in the middle of nowhere. He goes to investigate. "halt!" a voice yells. "leave or this fight will be your last!' revealing himself to be sub-zero. Iceman slides and tries to uppercut Sub-zero, who uses his self freeze move. Sub-Zero pulls out his Kori Blade and plunges it into Iceman, he then slices Iceman. Iceman uses his Ice avalanche move and Sub-Zero falls to the ground. Iceman walks over to him when, all of a sudden, he fades into the ground. Iceman looks around for his enemy. Sub-zero then freezes Iceman and punches him a couple times. Iceman kicks Sub-Zero in the leg then Freezes Sub-zero. He Uppercuts Sub-Zero then punches him in the Face. Sub-Zero slides and then, Plunges his Kori blade into iceman, puncturing his liver. Sub-Zero delivers a crushing(or should I say..Krushing!)haymaker then plunges into iceman's back and rips his spine out. Sub-Zero then krushes the head and says: "I told you this fight would be your last!" Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Human Torch (Johnny Storm) (by Godkombat21) At the palace of the Lin Kuei Sub-Zero and others are trying to figure out the purpose of the strange yellow boarders. He is then approached by a wounded Scorpion. "You are not welcome here, Scorpion!" He yells. "I diden't come here to fight." Sub-Zero examines him. "Obviously you are in no condition after your fight with that invader." "How did you--" "Word spreads quickly around these parts" Scorpion rolls his eyes. "An invader is approaching your palace, he calls himself The Human Torch." Sub-Zero looks suspicously. "How do I know your not decieving me?" Theres a loud explosion in the distance. "That" Scorpion teleports away. "Such a coward." Sub-Zero says to himself. He goes to the site of the explosion to see a strange man with a big 4 on his suite. "You dare trespass on the Lin Kuei's land?!" he looks over. "Kinda cold for a home isn't it." Sub-Zero feels insulted. "You will pay for your incellince!" The Human torch noticeses he has insulted him. "Look I don't want to fight." "You don't have a choice." The human torch "Flames on to try to itimidate Sub-Zero, but he dosen't hold back. Sub-Zero shoots an stream of ice at the Human torch, who flies up to aviod it. He then shoots fire balls to counter Sub-Zero, who avoids it. Then uses the temple to try to jump at the Human Torch. The HT shoots him with a fire ball causing him to crash to the ground. He then shoots towards him, but Sub-Zero narrowly escapes him. Sub-Zero uses all his power and Shoots the human torch with ice, cold enough to cause the human torch to go "flame off". Sub-Zero moves foward and pulls the human torch's skull of his spine. Winner: Sub-Zero Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Jago (by MilenHD) Tiger Monks Temple, Himalayas Jago enters the leader of the Tiger Monks room, since he was told earlier to come and receive an information from the leader. As Jago opened the door and the leader of the Tiger Monks spoke to him-"Jago as you are the most powerful tiger monk, I give you the honor to go and retrieive an Ancient Tiger sword from the abounded village near the ice cave." And Jago replied-"Thank you Grand Master, I am honored." Abounded Village, Himalayas Jago was already travelling a long road towards the abounded village with ice cave, which took him about an hour or so to come to his destination. As the wind blow snow at his face, Jago sensed something wrong. He had the feeling that he is not alone. Jago pulled his kora machete just in case and after few more steps he found the Ancient Tiger sword in a house with broken door. Jago entered it and grabbed the sword and now he had to return to the Temple. As he emerged from the house, a ninja with blue was standing at the end of the street. This was Kuai Liang, Grand Master of the Lin Kuei and he spoke-"You are in Lin Kuei territory and you hold weapons against their Grand Master." Jago however responded with-"It's not wha...", but was interrupted by Sub-Zero and the ninja words-"Don't try to make an excuse, prepare to face consequences." Sub-Zero charged his ice blast and fired it at Jago, who dodged it and fired his endokuken missing narrowly missing the Lin Kuei. Both warriors fired their projectiles again, this time the projectiles connected with each other doing nothing. Than both martial artists fired again, this time hitting each and Jago was frozen and Sub-Zero knocked on the ground, but after a seconds both warriors returned to the fight. Jago decided to use his new sword to his target and he slashed at Sub-Zero narrowly missing his stomach, and Sub-Zero summoned his ice hammer, which with it smacked Jago and pinned him down, but he destroyed his hammer that way. Jago got up and tried to stab Kuai, but Sub-Zero stept aside making an ice clone and since Jago connected with the clone, he was frozen and Sub-Zero uppercut him. As Jago landed and got up, he triggered his Instinct Mode and he fired two endokukens, both found their target successfully and knocked Sub-Zero, but the cold managed to prevent him from burning. Kuai Liang summoned his kori blade and sliced Jago's chest only to have the wound regenerated, than Jago sheathed his tiger sword and pulled his kora slicing it faster than Sub-Zero, and destroying Kuai's blade everytime, but Kuai created new everytime. Jago performed his wind kick sending Sub-Zero flying away and landing very painfully. As Kuai got up and saw the charging Jago, he started freezing the ground making Jago to slipper and fall down. Sub-Zero continued to freeze the ground and freezed Jago's legs and than his upper body and arms, leaving only his head. As Sub-Zero started approaching, Jago tried to burst away from the ice, but Sub-zero was there and he grabbed Jago's throat and ripped his head with the spine. As Sub-Zero raised Jago's head and spine in the air yelling-"For the Lin Kuei" in victory. Expert's Opinion Jago's honorable fighting style and his only endokuken were unable to overcome Sub-Zero's brutality and cryomancy overcomed the Tiger Monk really hard. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. M. Bison (by ReyesRebels) No battle written WINNER: SUB-ZERO Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Iori Yagami (by MrPacheco101) No battle written. Winner: Sub-Zero Expert's Opinoin TBW To see original battle, votes, weapons, and more, look here. Category:Bios